Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech processing device, a speech processing method, and a speech processing system.
Description of Related Art
Sound generated indoors is repeatedly reflected by a wall surface or an installation object and reverberation occurs.
In recorded sound, reverberation generated indoors is added to direct sound directly incoming from a sound source. If speech recognition processing is performed for recorded speech, a speech recognition rate becomes lower than original sound. Accordingly, a reverberation suppression technique for suppressing a reverberation component from recorded speech under a reverberant environment has hitherto been developed.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4532576 describes a processing device which removes a diffuse reverberation component from a reverberation pattern of an impulse response generated in an environment, for example, a reverberation pattern with a diffuse reverberation component including an initial reflection component and a high-order reflection component of an impulse response to extract an initial reflection component, and reflects the initial reflection component in speech data for learning to learn an acoustic model for use in speech recognition.